1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyester resin for a dye receptive layer of a recording medium for sublimation type heat-sensitive transfer recording process, and a recording medium using the polyester resin.
2. Background Art
Sublimation type heat-sensitive transfer recording process are advantageous in that the level of noise produced during recording is low, the apparatus used therefor is small and inexpensive, the maintenance thereof is easy, and the output time is short. Furthermore, since sublimation type dyes are used, by continuously varying the amounts of the exothermic energy, high contrast recording may be easily achieved, and such recording exhibits high density and high resolution. As a result, in comparison with other recording methods, such a method is advantageous, especially for producing full color hard copy, and has been adopted as a recording method for color printers, video printers, and the like.
However, as the image recorded by using such a conventional recording medium for a sublimation type heat-sensitive transfer recording process has a wrong storage stability, this is disadvantageous in that fade out and discoloration resulting from sunlight or fluorescent light exposure occurs easily, and that blurring occurs additionally to the fade out and discoloration resulting from long storage under a condition of high temperature and high humidity.